


Flower Trail (Day 6)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [6]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blessing, Flower trail, Flowers, Haha I tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Old Men In Love, Rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 6 of Valentine oneshots: Flowers-Why confess with a handful of roses when you could lead them somewhere else?





	Flower Trail (Day 6)

Davenport wouldn’t lie, he didn’t want to work. He knew Merle would complain. Not as much as when he went around the world. Taking a break, waiting until the sea was a little warmer and not as choppy. Until that happened he was suck working at the Bureau of Balance. This time, being able to remember what to do.

Getting those journals tossed away didn’t help a single thing relating to Davenport. Just a husk of a gnome. Not a single thing would phase him. A wise man who could fly anything turned into a stumbling man who could only say his name. Lucretia had a good intention but for the wrong reasons. There was a long list.

Not to mention the fact there was a stack of papers at least a foot and a half thick. Davenport sighed and set a message to Merle about him being later than he normally would. Why go his own room when he had Merle to hangout with.

“Davenport.” The gnomes stone vibrated and he knocked the ink container he was writing with. He let out a gonmeish swear. He’d have to redo all of that unless something else happened.

“Davenport here.” He said putting the stone on speaker. The gnome opened the drawer on his desk and looked for a spare rag or some sort.to stop the ink from flowing off his desk. He found one and tried not to let it fall off the desk. Not that was an easy task. Easier said than done right?

“Just got a call from Merle. He’s complaining up a storm. You can take those papers home and finish them there.” it was Lucretia. If his boss said he could leave  (with the paperwork) with him was beyond fine with him. Maybe Merle would help him. He forged signatures all the time. Well, not all the time, but it was something his wooden arm picked up.

“Y-yes. I’ll get on that.” Davenport said pushing the last of the ink onto his desk. The desk would be stained. That should make for a nice design. He didn’t know anything about craftsmanship. Magnus did, maybe he could fix the desk.

That wasn’t the topic at hand. Current thing to do: Go to the dwarfs room so he didn’t complain to Lucretia again. She sounded like she was at wits end with Merle. He was a handful after all. He was more worried about him than anything. At this point he was really, really beat up. His lost an arm and an eye from battles. Well no. Magnus cut off his arm and Merle spun in wonderland.

Davenport tried to shove as many papers into his bag and would deal with the leftovers at a later time. Tomorrow seemed like a good time for that. Davenport unlocked his door and saw a long trail of red petals leading out of the office. He cursed under his breath at the dwarf. He could already feel his face darken with a blush.

He followed the trail knowing that his way something Merle would do. It wasn’t just one type of flower that Merle had massacred. He didn’t know how many (for he didn’t know his flowers) but he knew they were different.

Davenport grumbled to himself as the flower trail down the hall. Had to give Merle a round of applause. His was one of the more romantic things he has done. There was something else but he preferred not to think of that at the moment. Focus on the task at hand.

Finally he reached the door that lead to Merels shared dorm he opened the door. There was an elaborate pattern of the flowers now. Full roses mixed with tulips in complementary shades of red. It was leading towards Merle's room. He let out a sigh and opened the door.

There laid Merle. On his side propped up by his right arm. Shirtless but to be expected. What was not expected was Merle being pantless. The only thing keeping his lower half hidden from the world was a bouquet of flowers.

“Merle I swear if I don’t finish my papers cause of you.” Davenport said shutting and locking the door behind him. He tossed his bag down and made his way over to Merle. He rolled his eye and winked (or was it blinked?) at the gnome.

“That’s fine. Do whatever.” Merle said with a shrug. Merle dramatically stuck his leg in the air which made Davenport roll his green eyes. This was the man he loved. “You can punish me if you don’t finish your work.” The gnome sighed at him and grabbed the bouquet of flowers.

“Shut up.” Davenport chuckled and kissed him. It was a good thing he wasn’t trapped in his office. He could have missed Merle in the nude with the smell of flowers. Which he should mention, was far better than his office.5058

Should Davenport put the papers off for more than this night? Yes. Would be? Not without the help of Merle and the horrible thing that happened. It just disappeared, almost as if someone casted banishment on it. Who would someone do such a thing? Another reason to hang out with Merle.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is a short one, only, *squints* yep about 873 words. Whoops


End file.
